A Way Over the Rainbow
by KT2
Summary: Jamie and Landon's life after they were married. Please R
1. Default Chapter

A Way Over the Rainbow (LPOV) CH. 1  
  
Rated:PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in AWTR. I wish I did!  
  
We'd been married only a month before Jamie's condition worsened. I spent every waking   
moment with her, always by her side. We still tried to full fill all her dreams on her to do list,   
which was quite difficult, due to Jamie's deteriorating health. We tried to keep up the   
optimism, but it was looking dim. We read the bible regularly, and I couldn't help but wonder   
how her eyes radiated the light that was still within her soul, even in the midst of the foreign   
monster that was slowly eating her alive.  
  
"How do you do it?" I asked.   
  
"Do what?" Jamie replied, obviously confused.  
  
"Act like everything is fine."  
  
"Well, at the moment everything is."  
  
"How can you say that, with everything that's happening to you!? You're dying Jamie! Don't   
you realize this? And a piece of me is dying with you." I cried, but tried hiding my tears from   
Jamie.  
  
"You think I don't know that? Every day I have to wake up and look at myself in the mirror,   
and know that today might be my last! I have to be strong, because no one else seems to be. I   
dread the day I won't awake in your arms, and look into your beautiful face. I live with the fact   
that I'm dying and I'm trying to make the best of the time I do have left. So don't tell me I   
don't realize this, because I do. I'm just trying to look on the bright side of the rainbow,   
something I suggest you do too."   
  
"I'm sorry Jamie, but I have to live with it too. The leukemia is not only killing you, it's killing   
me as well. I try to be optimistic, but there is nothing to be optimistic about! I love you Jamie! I   
love you with my whole heart and soul! You complete me! I'm just going to miss you so much   
and..." I broke down, tears clouding my last few words. I put my head in my hands and weeped   
bitterly, no longer able to hold it back. Jamie wrapped her frail, disease- stricken arms around   
my trembling shoulders and whispered that everything would be all right, even though her   
own tears still glistened on her thin face. We sat there, rocking, in each others arms, and we   
cried for everything that is happening and everything that won't. 


	2. CH.2

CH.2  
  
Two days past, and I got a call from my Dad saying he needed to talk to me urgently. I   
reluctantly agreed to go, only after Jamie insisted, and had reassured me she would be fine, if   
her father came over to be with her. She missed him anyway and it would be good for her.  
  
"I'll be fine, Landon. Stop worrying! It's your father after all, and it did sound urgent. You   
should go." Jamie said smiling at my overprotectiveness.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be all right?"  
  
"Of course, silly! I'll be fine. I'm not totally incapable of taking care of myself, you know.   
Besides my father's here. Now go! Shoo!"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."   
  
A quick peck on the cheek was our good bye, and Jamie returned to her reading, as I walked   
out the door to meet my dad. I unlocked the door to my car, and gave one final look at the   
balcony where her telescope rests, the morning sunrise making a beautiful background to a   
perfect scene. A smile played over my lips as I remembered the night at the cemetery. I still   
can't believe how much has changed in only a few months time.  
  
I pulled up to the waterfront restaurant we had agreed to meet at. I spotted him sitting at the   
tiny cafe table watching the tide. I called to him and walked briskly over extending my hand.   
Instead of taking my hand he took me up in a tight embrace, something I couldn't remember   
ever happening before.   
  
"Hi." I said, surprised at his warm welcome. (I was getting used to it though)   
  
"Hello, Landon."   
  
"So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
Before he could answer the waiter interrupted us and asked us what we wanted.  
  
"I'll take a cup of coffee, cream, no sugar. And a cinnamon roll, please." Said my father.  
  
"Umm... I'm fine, I'll just have a cup of water please." I said, not hungry yet.   
I turned to my father again, about to ask why he brought me here, but before I could get two   
words out, he interrupted me.   
  
"I found a cure."   
  
"Wh..What? You... You found a ....a cure?" I stuttered at a loss for words.  
  
"That's right." He repeated, " I found a cure. Well, maybe not exactly a cure, but I have found   
something. I've been searching day and night trying to find anything that might help Jamie. I   
finally found something last night! It's an experimental drug that doctors have been testing at   
Cornell University. I faxed Jamie's charts over and they say that she is a perfect candidate. So   
far the results on other tests have been promising."   
  
"Are you serious!" I said still unable to grasp what my father was saying.   
  
"I know this sounds farfetched, but it's true! This could really help! The only problem is..."   
  
"Is what?" I asked, dreading the worst.  
  
"It will cost $8,000."   
  
"Oh." I could almost hear my hopes crashing to the ground.  
  
"I can only pay a small portion, for I am still paying off Jamie's homecare and part of your   
mortgage. It's just too much right now. You'll have to find some way to pay the rest. I really   
think this can work!"   
  
Our order had come. I still wasn't hungry so we finished off our food, while trying to figure out   
how to raise so much money. My hopes soared higher and higher as we came up with more   
and more ways to raise the money. We called for the check which I paid. We hugged once   
more and parted to go our separate ways. I couldn't wait to tell Jamie the news. This seemed   
like the miracle that I had been wishing for. 'I really hopes this works' 


	3. CH3

A Way Over the Rainbow (LPOV) CH. 1  
  
Rated:PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in AWTR. I wish I did!  
  
We'd been married only a month before Jamie's condition worsened. I spent every waking   
moment with her, always by her side. We still tried to full fill all her dreams on her to do list,   
which was quite difficult, due to Jamie's deteriorating health. We tried to keep up the   
optimism, but it was looking dim. We read the bible regularly, and I couldn't help but wonder   
how her eyes radiated the light that was still within her soul, even in the midst of the foreign   
monster that was slowly eating her alive.  
  
"How do you do it?" I asked.   
  
"Do what?" Jamie replied, obviously confused.  
  
"Act like everything is fine."  
  
"Well, at the moment everything is."  
  
"How can you say that, with everything that's happening to you!? You're dying Jamie! Don't   
you realize this? And a piece of me is dying with you." I cried, but tried hiding my tears from   
Jamie.  
  
"You think I don't know that? Every day I have to wake up and look at myself in the mirror,   
and know that today might be my last! I have to be strong, because no one else seems to be. I   
dread the day I won't awake in your arms, and look into your beautiful face. I live with the fact   
that I'm dying and I'm trying to make the best of the time I do have left. So don't tell me I   
don't realize this, because I do. I'm just trying to look on the bright side of the rainbow,   
something I suggest you do too."   
  
"I'm sorry Jamie, but I have to live with it too. The leukemia is not only killing you, it's killing   
me as well. I try to be optimistic, but there is nothing to be optimistic about! I love you Jamie! I   
love you with my whole heart and soul! You complete me! I'm just going to miss you so much   
and..." I broke down, tears clouding my last few words. I put my head in my hands and weeped   
bitterly, no longer able to hold it back. Jamie wrapped her frail, disease- stricken arms around   
my trembling shoulders and whispered that everything would be all right, even though her   
own tears still glistened on her thin face. We sat there, rocking, in each others arms, and we   
cried for everything that is happening and everything that won't. 


End file.
